


【毒液/卡埃/暴埃/毒埃】一起开一包小熊软糖（下更新）abo nc17

by 18226794860



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【毒液/卡埃/暴埃/毒埃】一起开一包小熊软糖（下更新）abo nc17

Eddie永远记得被他自己的Alpha抛弃的那一天。  
安娜举着自己的笔记本电脑，样子像是气到了极点，信息素的波动像是愤怒的海洋，Eddie在那一刻知道他们完了，备受打击的Omega卷着自己的一小包行李来到出租屋内，低垂着眼睛，不看过往的邻居，一把把自己裹进发霉的毯子里。  
是他的错，Eddie的错。  
他不应该把自己的Alpha牵扯进来，一个Omega——备受欢迎的记者？具有正义感和公德心？谁管你，就像是Eddie一样，没有安娜他就毁掉了，一次普通的热潮期就可以击溃他们，把他们从家养的小甜心变成彻底的婊子，Eddie还有点理智，他不想和酒吧里那些标记过无数人Alpha混在一起，他独自撑过去。  
就在从那棵海拔是他几十倍的树上下来，赶到家里仅仅过了十几分钟，他的热潮期到来了，一切全部告吹了，他不能在这种情况下打电话给安娜，紧张以无助的情绪覆盖了他，这次得他自己熬过去。  
Eddie事先买了一堆糖果，在冰箱里放了很多汽水，然后戴着耳机开始看电影（否则隔壁的那个混蛋会把天花板吵塌下来），一个多小时后他的裤子湿透了。  
他满脸潮红的翻出一根假阳具，一边鼓励自己一边往自己湿透了的生殖腔里塞，天知道他从来没有干过这种事儿，粗硬而凹凸不平的柱头擦过尿道，Eddie已经够湿了，但是还不够松软，发情期Omega的手劲几乎可以忽略不计了，他于是软着腰把那杆漆黑欣长的假阳具固定在椅子上，借着重力把自己的屁股贯下去。  
“嗯……痛……”Eddie被自己笨拙的举动弄得飙出眼泪，这时候没人来安慰他了，他趴在写字台上，把震动调到最大，毛茸茸的脑袋上还戴着耳机，他随便下了一部苦情片，现在男女主角正在生离死别，看的他觉得自己从生理到心理上都受了重创，Eddie愈发觉得自己笨的无可救药了……哪怕看一部色情片都要让他现在好受很多……哪怕他死乞白赖的和安娜道歉也好……哪怕他不要接受女博士的请求混吃等死也罢……哪怕他当时和Carlton井水不犯河水，他依然是炙手可热的一线记者，而现在他在脏兮兮的出租屋里，被一根假阳具插得浑身发软，腿都在打颤，连到浴缸放水的力气都没有。  
一个小时后Eddie冲到客厅的冰箱里，灌了自己几瓶果汁，免得死于热潮期带来的脱水，他每走一步身后的假阳具都会往生殖道里再嵌一点，粗暴的碾压里面没被开发过的嫩肉，像是活物一样往他湿润的潮红的子宫口里挤，他乖乖的含着根东西，被捅得晕晕乎乎的，不敢往自己的下身看一眼，他全身都是汗水，屋子里的空气泛着他信息素本身的那种甜味，他顶着腿软挪到浴室，就着凉水洗了把脸。  
他看着镜子里自己的脸，昏暗的灯光下，他意识到有什么黑色的流体穿过了自己的锁骨。  
他摸着自己的脸，那一瞬间他的脸上浮现出两个巨大的惨白的眼球，随后乌黑的怪物笼罩了他。  
“hi，Eddie。”Venom第一次和他打招呼。  
Eddie尖叫着向后滚去，脚下打滑，撞到浴缸里，Venom在他背后升起一层柔软的保护膜，免得笨拙的Omega把自己撞坏，生殖腔被侵犯得更深，Venom打开热水，冒着热气的水珠和冷冰冰的柱状物一起狠狠的撞击Eddie肉乎乎的敏感黏膜，Eddie不知道假阳具什么时候被换成了这种东西，他吓得懵了，Venom抱着他一下一下的操他，陌生Alpha的气味压着他，他喘不过气，只能瞪着眼睛看自己肚皮上时不时凸起的几条蛇一样的流体，一次一次被挤开生殖腔、撵开粘膜的感觉把他吓得不轻。  
Venom太乐意做这种事了，他抱着Eddie胖乎乎的屁股，黑色的巨爪向两边扒拉，想挤进去自己身体更多的部分，雪白的臀肉被分成几块软软的小海绵，Eddie被撞的哼哼唧唧的，生殖腔里充血的黏膜肯定红肿了起来，他受不了这么多——Venom感觉不到这个，Eddie像个过分成熟的小果实，就应该被啃的一干二净。  
但是小果实自己不太愿意，Eddie连胳膊的关节上都染了潮红，汗水从又白又软的脖颈上蒸出来，眼睛被熏得红红的，肉呼呼的胸膛被舔的全是Venom的津液，他肯定已经被那根粗壮的触手搅熟了，后颈那一块藏着腺体的软肉一跳一跳的，等待着更强大Alpha的标记——但他就是不愿意，手脚并用的挣扎，扑腾的力道在Venom看来简直就是蚊子腿儿，有哪个Alpha能忍得了这种诱惑停下来？  
但是凶猛的大块头小心的停住了，用自己腥红的长舌头把Omega满脸的泪水舔干净，却留下了更为糟糕的口水：“Venom，我是Venom。”  
“很高兴见到你，小怂包。”  
小怂包扑腾着，哭得口齿不清直打嗝。  
“Venom，对吧？……听……听着我不想和你做这种事……在人类的社会里，我们只有相爱才会做这种事的……你不能像干一只狗一样把我弄成这样隔……”  
Eddie又害怕又紧张，没有哪个Omega能在生殖腔里插着一根快要抵到子宫的触手时还能有条有理的说话，完了，全完了，他都搞不清楚是不是自己的一场春梦，他呼出一个鼻涕泡，又说：“你可以去找比我更好的人，我，我不想……被寄生，我特别怕死还怕疼……”  
“Eddie，”Venom把湿乎乎的触手小心的拽出来，动作简直称得上绅士，但他随后就照着Eddie肉乎乎的屁股来了一巴掌：“我不是寄生虫！道歉！”  
Eddie愣住了，他才犹豫了一会儿就又被拍了一巴掌，屁股火辣辣的疼，他吓得赶紧扯出一连串的对不起，来自外星高贵的共生体满意了，小心的把他裹出浴室。  
Venom的安抚让Eddie安全的度过了热潮期。  
Eddie擦干净自己之后就翻出了一整箱巧克力，他坐在大箱子面前，一分钟开一个，他饿得够呛，狼吞虎咽的往嘴里塞，甜腻腻的代可可脂顺着喉管流到胃里，他眯起眼睛眼睛又喝了一口果汁，觉得自己活过来了。  
Venom也能感觉到Eddie很高兴，他也喜欢那些甜甜的巧克力，那种香气让他想起Eddie软绵绵的信息素，他觉得自己所做的决定是正确的，没把怕冷又怕疼的小记者压在瓷砖上干一宿，Eddie会很难过，Venom也会跟着难过。  
门外是一阵急促的敲门声。  
“Eddie，交给我吧。”  
Venom说。  
随后就是几场谁都想不到的变故，Venom带着Eddie骑着摩托车狂飙在深夜的街头，Venom帮他甩掉了追兵……Venom被核磁共振扔在玻璃上，Venom被Eddie头也不回的抛弃。  
所以当Carlton的佣兵头子找上他的时候，气呼呼的Omega没有半点反抗的力量。  
就像现在这样，他乖乖的趴坐在洁白的床单上，过于丰腴的屁股撅出一个柔软的弧度，颤抖着，每一个关节都微微泛红，他那极富弹性的Omega子宫肯定已经彻底湿透了，饱满的肉壁向下滴着长而细的粘液，从生殖腔口流出蘸满糖浆的液体。  
Riot覆盖了Carlton，他们两个结合在一起时像乌黑的人形钢铁，Eddie则是雪白的羔羊，被卵撑开的一截肠道肉呼呼湿漉漉的，Riot迫不及待的伸出一截黑色的流体触手送入潮软的括约肌内。  
“Eddie……”Riot小声的赞叹，柔软的肉壁像是某种受惊了的活物一样缠上来，Eddie很紧张，卵跳动的更快了，一下一下的压着他的前列腺，Eddie还能有什么办法？他被强制进入妊娠的身体敏感的连走动都是折磨，他这个时候后悔了，后悔的一塌糊涂，但是上帝从来没有后悔药留给Eddie，他就是这样着手把自己的生活搞得一团乱的。  
“Eddie。”  
黑暗中有声音传来。  
Eddie惊喜的抬起头，Venom在哪儿？还是只是自己的幻听？  
“Eddie，分散他们的注意力，我会绞碎这些卵带你离开的。”  
“Eddie，我会一直在你这里。”  
Eddie惊喜得眼泪都要流出来了，他想了想，转过身体，睡袍松松软软的挂在肩膀上，他不太常锻炼，胸部堆满了柔软的脂肪，乳腺发达而敏感，乳晕和乳孔没能沉积太多的色素，颜色浅的发粉。  
“Carlton我，……我很难受，很痛，帮帮我。”  
他把自己的睡袍一下子掀到胸口，软白色的胸膛透出一种极为醇厚的奶香，乳孔因为即将到来的哺乳而微微下陷，仿佛胸腔里流动的不是血液而是汹涌的乳汁，那种香气几乎要冲昏任何Alpha的大脑。  
几秒钟之后，Carlton和他的共生体分开了，他似乎傻住了，舌头打结：“哦，噢，我忘了，你是个Omega。”  
生物学天才很显然还在努力思索强制进入妊娠会不会引起Omega泌乳？但是很快他就没法思考了，因为Eddie哭唧唧的贴了上来，他显然已经忍到极限了，他把睡衣丢到床上，一下一下蹭过来，潮湿的生殖腔在床单上流下一条鲜明的水痕，大腿根湿乎乎的像是在发光，他用尽全力的把Carlton那金贵的大脑带到自己的胸上。  
“吸我。”  
怂包小记者哭着说。  
没有丝毫犹豫，Carlton几乎是虔诚的把嘴唇贴了上去。  
仅仅是几下Eddie就喘得跟风箱一样，因为Riot也缠了上来，和刚好Carlton一人一个，他两个绵软的胸乳被揉得像是刚刚发育的少女，浅红色的乳晕被完全吸进去，Eddie真正了解到什么叫做拿出吃奶的劲了，他被吸的鼻涕一把眼泪一把，两个Alpha全被胀着奶的胸吸引过去了，Eddie完成任务了，他也搞不懂Venom到底在他身体的哪个部位——子宫？心脏？管他的，Eddie真的快被吸坏掉了，他的胸口又疼又麻，胸肌一片充血，小腹和大腿都在抽搐，该死的Carlton为什么要用这么大的力气？  
他也不知道Venom那里出了什么故障，一直等到Carlton一滴不留的喝干他的初乳。  
他看起来是不准备留给那些卵了，第一次的乳汁少的可怜，他和Riot把Eddie吸的空了，Eddie胸口的胀痛缓解了不少，生殖腔涌出一大股潮湿的水液，他被这两个混蛋吸的高潮了，下腹酸的厉害，但是没有痛感了，Venom已经搞定了那些卵。  
“Eddie，你太棒了……”Carlton的眼神几乎已经沉迷了，他小心点将手贴近Eddie潮湿的生殖腔，插进去，浅浅的戳弄了两下。  
Eddie呜咽着，摇着头看着他。  
“没关系，Eddie，Riot会帮你——！”黑色的流体附上科学家脆弱的人类指骨，咔嚓两声脆响像扭断鸡的脖子，Carlton迅速的抽出被绞断的手骨，他最后只能看到Eddie一把抹掉自己脸上的泪珠，嫉妒的Venom开始覆盖Eddie的每一处，Riot怒吼着扑上来和Carlton融合，但是他们没有Venom快，转眼间巨大的怪物扯开生命基金会地下室最坚固的那道防锁门，漆黑的影子和夜色融为一体，他攀上高峻的摩天大楼，威风的像是奥丁八足的战骑。  
“黑乎乎的像块巧克力。”  
Eddie在心里非常煞风景的想。  
“是的，像块酒心巧克力，Eddie，你是酒心。”  
Venom蹲在高塔的尖顶上，愉快的附和。  
“上帝啊你怎么知道我在想什么！”  
“Eddie，我们之间没有秘密。”  
风吹过来到时候即使是恐高的Eddie也感到舒服，Venom遥望着这个城市灯火辉煌的夜景，突然说：“Eddie，这里也不是这么糟糕。我决定了，我要留在这里。”  
“啊？”  
“哦，你当时说人只会和爱的人交配对吗？Eddie，我很爱你，我会为了你留在这里。”  
“啊？”  
“Eddie，所有的，发生过的一切都不是你的错，Eddie，你是最好的，你是我挑中的，你是整个人类最好的。”  
“啊？”  
Eddie无话可说。  
Venom、傻大个、巧克力是那样真诚的守护着他脆弱的酒心，强悍的共生体唯一的弱点只是他们的宿主。  
所以不论Eddie干什么事儿，Venom都会支持他，Eddie惹到了生命基金会年轻有为的科学家，时间继续推进下去，这足够毁掉他的一生了，但是Venom给了他一种新可能。这个外星的来客要抹平人类六种性别的鸿沟，要抹掉某种Eddie与生俱来的角色，Eddie只是他的Eddie。  
“还有，你不能和安娜道歉。”  
“可我觉我做的事真的很过分啊？”Eddie茫然的问。  
“这样你们就没法复合了。”Venom跳下了大楼，Eddie短促的尖叫了一声，哭丧着脸的样子可爱的要命。  
“还有，我们要阻止Riot的火箭，他会把我的同类也带来这个世界，到时候这里就不会这么可爱了。”  
“你有多大的把握？”  
Venom思考了一会儿，回答：“嗯，四舍五入，等于没有。”  
“哈，怕了你了。”Eddie突然笑了一下，Venom流体的胸腔被他温柔的声线挑的震动不已：“走吧，我们去拯救世界。”


End file.
